echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Rune Township
Rune Township, the capital of Elmore, stands tall on a rocky peninsula, overlooking its harbor, and further out the foreboding Primeval Isle. It has long been a strategic confluence of politics, economics, and the military for the northern region of the continentGatekeeper Ilyana. To its immediate east, separated by only a small river lies the Forest of the Dead. The city is very nearly a castle itself, built high up on the rocky ledge, it is only accessible from a couple routes, one of which only descends to its own harbor. Even then the city is divided into two portions. The outer portion, which a visitor must pass through first, consists of mostly merchant shops including, grocers, warehouses, weapon and armor merchants, a golem workshop that doubles as a blacksmith, and a magic shop merchant that will sell talismans. The other portion is a heavily castellated towering structure and holds the Library, Mystics Guild, and a Warrior's Guild. Two curved ramparts to the north and south of the entrance lead to the upper level of the city, where several clan halls reside along with the Einhasad Temple. Gatekeepers are positioned near the entrances of the city structures for those who do not wish to climb the ramparts. Lore Despite its magnificence the city of Rune is tainted with a demonic presence. Its priests have strayed from their faiths, and worship something darker. An open passage on the northern side of the city leads into hidden tunnels far beneath the city, and is guarded by fierce defenders. In the bowels of these tunnels resides the Mirror of Triol which will grant access to the Pagan Temple, the heart of this demonic influence. Territory Rune city directly oversees the city states of Shuttgart and Goddard. The following areas are within its boundaries: * Beast Farm * Forest of the Dead * Cursed Village * Swamp of Screams * Stakato Nest * Valley of Saints * Monastery of Silence * Devil's Pass * Rune Castle * Primeval Isle * Windtail Waterfall * Wild Beast Reserve * Fortress of the Dead * The Pagan Temple * Rune Harbor NPCs Village NPCs * Ilyana - Gatekeeper * Mulia - Clan Trader * Hans - Mineral Trader * Greta - Blueprint Seller * Telson - Chief Golem Crafter * Lombert - Head Blacksmith * Vincenz - Blacksmith * Astrid - Trader * Natasha - Trader * Candice - Trader * Weber - Trader * Achim - Symbol Maker * Drumond - Trader * Nils - Trader * Vladimir - Trader * Alisha - Trader * Lottery Ticket Seller * Adventurers' Guide * Auctioneer * Pathfinder Worker * Hilgendorf - Fishing Guild Member * Item Broker - Adventure Guildsman * Adventure Guildsman * Priest of Dawn * Priest of Dusk * Dimensional Merchant * Adventure Guildsman Guards * Patrol * Mathias - Captain * Sirius - Guard * Richtor - Guard * Dimitri - Guard * Bellard - Guard Pet Suppliers * Woods - Pet Manager * Mickey - Pet Trader * Kaiser (Pet) Warehouse * Lunin - Warehouse Keeper * Durin - Warehouse Keeper * Hugin - Warehouse Keeper * Daisy - Warehouse Freightman * Mond - Chief Inspector * Donal - Warehouse Chief Kamael Guild * Minuet - Master * Luben - Master * Ceci - Grand Master * Hagel - Grand Master Lower City NPCs Library * Stanislava - Gatekeeper * Grand Olympiad Manager * Scipio - Reputation Manager Warrior Guild * Themis - Master * Beryl - Master * Tazki - Prefect * Erian - Master * Siegmund - Grand Master * Andromeda - Grand Master * Lambac - High Prefect Magic Guild * Valdis - Grand Magister * Tifaren - Grand Magister * Amelia - Magister * Rumiel - Magister * Kayan - Magister * Rahoraki - Grand Seer * Mekara - Seer * Hakran - Amulet Seller * Anton - Spellbook Seller * Eliyah - Priest * Innocentin - High Priest * Wagner - Priest Upper City NPCs * Arisha - Gatekeeper * Daniel - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Dale - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Shawn - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Emil - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Ryan - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Harry - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Egon - Clan Hall Gatekeeper * Manor Manager - Rune * Flauron - Priest Temple NPCs * Agripel - High Priest * Dominic - Priest * Benedict - Priest * Devorin - Nurse Temple Balcony NPCs * Ogmar * Virgil * Kassandra Notes Category:World Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities